


Attuned

by Rina (rinadoll)



Series: Comfortween 2020 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxiety, Anxious David Rose, Comfortween, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relaxation, reiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinadoll/pseuds/Rina
Summary: David is having a high anxiety day, Patrick wants to help, and Twyla saves the day.Comfortween day 31: Too Spooky! (Calming someone down after a fright or helping them with anxiety. )
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Comfortween 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956790
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Attuned

**Author's Note:**

> I've had so much fun with these comfortween fics this month! Thanks to everyone who read and responded. <3

David woke up and knew it was going to be one of those inexplicably miserable days. He had a gnawing ache in the pit of his stomach saying that something bad was going to happen, and it wouldn’t go away. Not with his coffee, Patrick’s tea, or the jelly beans he’d been eating like they were keeping him alive. 

He did the breathing exercises Ted had given him, but that ache kept coming back. It didn’t feel like a panic attack, that adrenaline buzz that would keep him awake for days. But the hum of dread wasn’t much better.

He spent the morning arranging and rearranging the shelves obsessively, his edges just a little sharper and his nerves just a little more frayed than usual. He sent Patrick out for a large pizza and a sundae, and then felt crushed to be alone in the store. He ate another handful of jelly beans.

Luckily Patrick was quick, and David took his lunch into the back room. The room was smaller and darker, and he felt a little better. He slipped on his sunglasses and plowed through the sundae.

Patrick knocked as he dug into the pizza. “Hey, I talked with Twyla when I was out. She offered to give us a partner yoga class tonight after her shift.”

“This isn’t a panic attack,” David pointed out. “It’s just a crappy day, Patrick.” 

“Even so,” Patrick said. “It helped then, when it was worse, so why not now?”

“I guess,” David said, finishing a slice.

Patrick leaned over to grab a piece. David smacked at his hand, but felt bizarrely guilty and patted it. “Sorry. But nope, mine.” 

Patrick grinned. “Understood. But if you want to trade for some of my BLT, you know where to find me.”

The afternoon dragged on, with less and less to reorganize. He spent some time browsing new offerings from their vendors, and hid in the back through Roland’s monthly stock up. 

Finally the store was closed, the closing tasks were done, and Patrick was dragging David to Twyla’s new class barn.

“Can’t we just go home and get drunk and have sex?” David whined.

“We could,” Patrick said. “Or we could do this, and not have to get drunk to have sex.” He rubbed David’s arm. “It’s up to you. We can cancel if you want.”

David wasn't really sure why he was resisting this; that first class had really helped. It just felt like a lot of work to get past this mood, and his energy was sapped. “No, we’ll go,” he decided. At least Patrick would be there. And the Schitts would not be.

When they arrived, Twyla had a mat out for them with soft music playing in the background. 

She frowned at them. “Are you okay? Come here.” She grabbed David’s hands and held them tightly, her eyes closed. 

David’s wide eyes met Patrick’s, and he tried to pull free. Twyla kept a strong hold on them. 

“Uh, everything all right there, Twyla?” Patrick asked as David barked out, “What the hell?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine,” Twyla said, eyes still closed. “I’m just getting some weird energy?” She released David’s hands and rested hers on his shoulders. 

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” David said, jerking back. 

“Yeah, yoga won’t work for this,” Twyla said, nodding. “It’s okay, though, I know what will. Let me just switch mats!”

“What the fuck?” David whispered to Patrick. “Do something!”

“What’s your plan, Twyla?” Patrick asked. 

“Oh, sure. David, you really need to relax and breathe. The yoga is just going to add stress if you don’t do this first,” Twyla said, huffing a bit as she laid out a thick mat with fur on top. “So you’re going to lay here, and I’ll help your brain and body relax.” She gestured. “So come on, get comfy!”

“And how will you do that?” Patrick asked, glancing at David, who did not feel reassured. 

“Oh, I just put my hands on you and help you breathe in and out,” Twyla said. “Like a body meditation!”

“Fully clothed?” Patrick clarified.

“Oh, of course,” Twyla said, looking confused as she turned out the lights and grabbed a basket. The space was lit with fairy lights around the windows and along the walls. “Just take off your shoes, and you’ll be fine like that, David.” She sat down at the head of the mat and patted it. “You just lay there, I’ll do the work!”

“Try it for five minutes?” Patrick asked David. 

“I guess?” David said. “A meditation doesn’t sound so bad.” Even if Twyla touching him was highly incorrect. “Did you wash your hands? This sweater is [a Vicuña knit](https://www.alpacacollections.com/brian-vicuna-sweater.html).”

“All set,” Twyla said cheerfully. 

“I note that wasn’t an actual answer,” David said, nevertheless removing his shoes and settling himself on the mat. It was soft and warm.

“I washed my hands,” Twyla said. “Do you want a blanket?”

“What is it m--” He caught Twyla’s raised eyebrow, and remembered she was about to have her hands on him. “Yes, thanks,” David said.

“Okay. Lay down, and Patrick, grab one out of that chest,” she directed. They spread the fleece over David, and she had Patrick sit just to his left. It wasn’t uncomfortable, but he felt oddly exposed lying there.

“Okay. I’m going to rest my hands on your head,” Twyla explained, “And you’re just going to focus on breathing in and out.” 

David felt her hands slowly coming towards the crown of his head, even out of sight. It gave him an itchy feeling. Her hands landed on his hair and he twitched. 

“Just breathe in…..and out…..in…..and out….” she reminded him, softly, and he tried to focus on that.

Her hands were warm. In and out. His hair could be fixed. In and out. This wasn’t terrible. In and out. Just weird. 

After an eternity that was probably only a minute or two, she gently slid her hands over his forehead and eyes. He’d gotten so used to the light pressure on his head that he felt its loss. But the warmth over his eyes felt wonderful. And weird. 

Another minute and she replaced her hands with a weighted mask. “Newly washed and clean,” she whispered. He appreciated that. 

He felt her hands inching back from behind his head and he tensed a bit. “Breathing in….and out…,” she reminded him, and he fell back into the rhythm. "Focus on Patrick if you need him. He's right there." She glided over his scalp and eyes and settled her hands on his cheeks and jaw. It did help to feel Patrick next to him.

She stayed longer here. He breathed in and out, and the warmth was welcome, but it was hard not to come back around to the fact that Twyla had her hands on him. And that he’d have to heavy duty wash his face after this much contact.

Eventually she slid her hands down to his right shoulder and after a whisper, he felt Patrick’s hands on his left. He let out a sigh of relief and felt himself sink deeper into the mat. 

“That’s it,” Twyla whispered, approvingly. 

Patrick’s hands weren’t as warm as Twyla’s, but their weight was comforting and familiar. This was much better.

They moved slowly down to his bicep, his elbow, his forearm, his hands, spending a minute or two at each stop, then swapping places to make their way back up the other side. 

Twyla resettled behind his head and rested both her hands on his shoulders again, as Patrick shifted his hands to David’s chest. He found himself matching his breaths to theirs, as Twyla settled her hands around Patrick’s. 

The song ended and another began. But instead of another calming instrumental, it was Mariah. He couldn’t help smiling as Dreamlover played. 

Patrick and Twyla shifted as they moved their hands down to his stomach, and down. Twyla’s hands rested against his waist, letting Patrick’s hands spread across his hips. It felt fine, and he smiled again as Mariah trailed off and faded back to another echo-y instrumental like before.

Breathing in and out, slowly, felt natural now. He found himself floating a little, letting everything fade but the warmth and pressure, now resting on his knees. By the time they moved to his shins, his knees felt better than they had in years. 

Patrick rested his hands on David’s ankles, while Twyla held his feet. David would have expected that to be weird, but instead, it was just so warm and welcoming, like the best pair of socks. He missed the light pressure when she and Patrick switched places again, after several minutes. Overall, he preferred being touched by Patrick but somehow it didn’t have the same feel. 

“We’re just going to get you turned over now,” Twyla said softly. 

David was surprised to realize that he’d practically melted into the mat and it took a few moments to get himself turned over comfortably. 

“Good,” Twyla said, and she and Patrick rested their hands on the small of his back. David let out a sigh and melted down again.

They slowly inched their way up his back, Patrick’s broad hands leading the way. By the time they reached his shoulders, he almost wished it could go longer. 

Twyla moved her hands back to his head and he sighed again. “Okay, David. Take your time getting up, there’s no real rush.” She paused. “I mean, don’t take forever, but a minute or two is okay.” She slid her hands off, shook them, and stood up.

“How do you feel?” Patrick asked. 

David pushed himself up to sit and felt his neck crack multiple times as everything settled into proper place. “Oh, wow.” He stretched and felt the joints in his back pop and crack and re-align. He swung his neck around and marveled at how good it felt. And on top of that, the ball of anxiety had faded. And in the absence of constant dread, he realized how long it had been there without him realizing. “Are we paying her? Can we tip her? Like, a lot?”

Twyla laughed. “You’re not, this one was free. I’m glad it helped!”

“My knees feel five years younger, my feet don’t hurt, and I can’t remember the last time I felt this relaxed without an orgasm,” David said, and Patrick laughed at him. “Pick out some wine or whatever you want from the store, you deserve it. What was this magical voodoo?”

“Not voodoo!” Twyla exclaimed. “Never. I saw what happened when my cousin’s wife tried some voodoo that backfired.” She shuddered. “I think they’re still looking for all the body parts.”

“Oh!” Patrick said, eyebrows raised. “I...we’re sorry to hear that.” David nodded, after a nudge.

“She kind of deserved it, anyway,” Twyla said. “No, this was reiki. I’m a third level reiki master! I just finished my training.” She beamed at them.

Patrick looked bemused, but David ignored the new age-yness of the name and honed in on the important information. “So we can learn how to do this? Can you teach us?”

Twyla looked thoughtful. “Well, I mean, I just learned, but I am technically certified to teach.”

“Great! I want you to make his hands feel like yours did,” David said. Off Patrick’s look, he added, “Our hands! We’ll both learn this...whatever it’s called.”

“I guess if you felt it that strongly, you must be attuned,” Twyla said, a little hesitantly in the face of David’s enthusiasm. “Okay? Sure, we can try.”

“But not tonight,” Patrick cut in. “Say goodnight, David. We’ll set something up later.”

“You’re only saying that because you haven’t experienced it,” David said, rolling his eyes. “Fine, fine. Twyla, we’ll talk.”

“Yay,” Twyla said, but it sounded more questioning than enthusiastic. Whatever.

As they closed the door behind them, David rubbed Patrick’s biceps and gave him a kiss. “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Patrick said, wrapping his arm around David’s waist as they set off into the twilight for home. “Just so you know, I accept gratitude in multiple forms, so feel free to get creative.”

David already had some excellent ideas.


End file.
